


a model distraction

by meyretzkas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyretzkas/pseuds/meyretzkas
Summary: Yann Sommer has been a professional fashion photographer for over six years and he's never let a model put him off his game.That is, until Roman Bürki and his damn tattoos and beautiful cocky smirk came along.





	a model distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> Inspired by this video: http://anjasmile.tumblr.com/post/158750501012/making-of-bvb-kollektion  
> And this picture: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cb6KJoLWIAA8JqT.jpg
> 
> Disclaimer: I know sfa about photography and the fashion industry. Apologies for any "....that's not how that works" moments.

Yann has been a professional fashion photographer in Düsseldorf for six and a half years when he shows up to work on an unseasonably cool April morning to shoot a men's clothing campaign. Yann dabbled a bit in modelling for a couple of years when he was younger before deciding he was happier behind the camera rather than in front of it. He signed himself up for photography classes and turned it into his full time job. He was more than used to having extremely attractive and barely dressed men and women in front of him, or even draped across him like one photo shoot he did back in 2010. He was a professional and it didn't rattle him in the slightest. 

But then this guy came along. 

The guy standing in front of him waiting for Yann to start taking pictures of him in some random brand's Fall/Winter line that would be released in September. 

They always say there is a first time for everything. 

-*-

He introduced himself as Roman. 

He is a couple of inches taller than Yann, with beautiful brown eyes and and a cocky smirk that was begging to be kissed right off his face. He had a bunch of tattoos covering his body, on his arms, back, chest. Yann couldn't make out what most of them were.

He hated the way he was really curious what the writing on Roman's lower back said. 

Yann had to remind himself it was impolite to stare. 

-*-

"Where are you from?".

Yann is setting up his camera and equipment when he hears Roman speak. There is no one else around, so the question is obviously directed at him. 

Yann really hates the way that he can't help but notice that Roman has a nice voice. It's deep and confident and assured, but he somehow manages to keep a little softness to it. It stops him sounding like an arrogant asshat, like so many attractive models can be. 

"Switzerland," Yann answers with a little smile.

"Well, I figured that. I mean, where in Switzerland?" Roman says with a twinge of amusement, switching over into Swiss German.

The unmistakable sound of the dialect Yann associates with home makes him swallow.

He's used to being away from home, he's done it ever since he was a teenager and moved to Düsseldorf to start modelling the summer after finishing school. But there's still always something so comforting about hearing the sound of Swiss German after a decade living in Germany.Yann speaks to his parents regularly on Facetime and visits home a couple of times a year, but he didn't realise how much heliked to hear it in person on a regular basis until Granit had taken a job in London over the summer, bringing an end to their regular Tuesday night catch-ups.  

"Oh," Yann stays, feeling his cheeks start to warm slightly.

He prays that Roman doesn't notice. 

"Well, I was born in Morges, but grew up in Basel". 

Roman smiles and is about to answer when the hairdresser and stylist enter the room and start fussing over him, their voices loud as they make small talk with Roman, who politely answers their questions about the weather. 

Yann really hates the way that his stomach does a flip every time Roman stretches his arms above his head, exposing the tattoo on his right hip. 

Yann could swear that Roman knows exactly what he is doing, and is doing it on purpose. 

(He is).

-*-

Yann struggles though the shoot, and it's entirely because he's distracted by the beautiful model in front of his lens and the stupid smirk he keeps doing. He doesn't know how to push through it, given that he has never been so distracted by the sight of a beautiful model in all the years he's been working as a photographer.

He calls a break while Roman changes outfits. 

Yann hopes that the addition of the grey hoodie will make it easier for him to get his job done, because as it stands, he can't focus properly with the way he can see Roman's tattoos on his arm and peeking out from underneath the black tank top he's been wearing for the last ten minutes. 

He sighs as he looks at the photos he's taken so far. 

They're not terrible by any means, and most people would struggle to find a flaw with them. But Yann is his own harshest critic and a perfectionist to the end. He knows they are far from his best work, so he's not happy with them. His shaky hand is reflected in the images and he doesn't seem to be positioning himself in the right spot to make sure the lighting and shadows are perfect in the images. They're off. Yann is off his game today and he hates it because he's always prided himself on his professionalism. 

He knows he's be able to get it right if he could just force himself to stop drooling all over Roman. 

"These are a fucking disaster," he muses out loud, mentally scolding himself for letting a crush affect his work. He's supposed to be a grown 28 year old professional, not a blushing 20 year old student still in photography school. 

"Oh".

Yann turns around to see Roman standing right behind him.

Yann really hates the way Roman still looks _thisfuckinggood_ in a loose grey hoodie.

But he doesn't hate it as much as the way Roman's confident smile has been replace with a crestfallen look because Yann is an idiot who can't keep his inner musings to himself. 

"No no no. My photography. Not you. You're not a disaster. You're the opposite in fact. You look good. Amazing. It's me. Not you. I'm having a bad day, my hand is totally off.....this is coming out wrong. But no. You're doing good". 

Yann's assistant tries unsuccessfully to bite back the giggle. Sara has known Yann for three years and has never once heard him ramble or trip over his words around anyone. 

If the blush she sees forming on Yann's cheeks as he stares at his feet is anything to go by, Yann knows it as well. 

"Good to know," Roman says, silently making a note of the assistant's reaction, and the rather adorable blush forming on the cheeks of the gorgeous photographer from Basel-via-Morges. 

Yann risks looking up at Roman. He isn't greeted with the cocky smirk that he expected to see plastered back on his face. Rather, the model has a soft smile on his face. He looks back at the laptop screen before his body can start getting any further ideas about Roman. That is how he ended up in his mess in the first place, the last thing he needs is to make it worse. 

"You're doing good too," Roman says quietly, lapsing back into Swiss German. 

Yann is about to open his mouth to protest when it dawns on him that Roman might be flirting with him. 

_Fuck._

His suspicion is confirmed when he looks up from the screen and sees Roman with a wry smile on his face. He winks at Yann before walking back to his spot, ready to finish the photo-shoot.

Yann hates the way that his body ignores his orders to stop drooling over Roman and to concentrate completely on getting good photos. 

Yann also hates the way that Roman winks at him before stripping the hoodie off when they are finished the photo shoot.

(But not really).

-*-

"Hey". 

Yann looks up from packing away his photography equipment to see Roman standing in front of him. He's changed into a black shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of stupid ripped jeans that Yann wouldn't like on anyone else, but can somehow forgive on Roman. 

"Hey," he responds back. 

An awkward silence lingers in the air for a few seconds, and just as Yann opens his mouth to break it (not that he had any idea of what to actually say), Roman beats him to it.

"This might be completely inappropriate but I can't leave without doing it because I'll go home and wonder what would have happened if I did it............are you doing anything for the rest of the afternoon?" 

"I'm not......why do you ask?" Yann replies, trailing off in a tone that invites Roman to continue. He's would deny it if ever asked, but he says a silent prayer that this would go in the direction that he thinks it might be going in.

"How would you feel about maybe getting a coffee with me? If you don't want to, that's completely cool, but I don't know, i just thought that..."

As cute as Roman is when he is nervous, Yann decides to show him some mercy. 

"I'd like that a lot," he says.

Roman's face breaks into a genuine smile that is a hundred times better than any cocky smirk could ever be, and Yann suspects it is the just the first of many, many times that smile will rob him of his ability to think straight.


End file.
